The Families
For the gang featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Grove Street Families. The Families |image = Families-Logo-GTAV.png |caption = The Families use the same logo as Feud Baseball Team. |enemies = Ballas Vagos Lost MC (GTA Online) |affiliations = |fronts = Crystal Heights All Swell Leroy's Electricals |members = Franklin Clinton(formerly) Lamar Davis Stretch (defected) Stanley Leroy Tavell Clinton(formerly) Slim Skills (deceased) |sets= Chamberlain Gangster Families (CGF) Forum Gangster Families (FGF) Carson Avenue Families (CAF) |businesses = Drug Trafficking Weapons Trafficking Gang Banging |leaders = |affiliations = |colors = Green |cars = Manana Emperor BMX Tornado Bucanneer Zion Cabrio Picador Cavalcade Peyote |type = African-American Street Gang |game = V |locations = Strawberry Chamberlain Hills |leader = Unknown (Maybe Slim Skills) |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro SMG }} The Families is a large African-American street gang in Grand Theft Auto V. Franklin, one of the game's main protagonists is associated with the gang. The Families have territory in whole Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry. They hold a bitter rivalry with the Ballas gang and the Los Santos Vagos gang on the southeast side in Rancho. Their signature green attire comes from support of the colours of the Los Santos Corkers Baseball Team and the Feud Baseball Team, as well as the San Andreas Magnetics as seen by Lamar's general attires. Due to this they are collectively self-referring as Gang-Green. Territory The Families control the entire neighborhoods of Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry. However, Forum Drive and the Crystal Heights projects are particular hotspots for activity. Members are often seen driving vehicles, walking dogs, and hanging out on the sidewalks. They usually stand in groups of 3-5. Weapons of choice include Micro SMGs, Pistols, and knives. They are often seen drinking Pißwasser lager and smoking cigarettes. Members ;GTA V *Franklin Clinton (formerly) *Lamar Davis *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - OG (formerly) *Stanley - Full OG and Gerald's friend. *Leroy - Full OG and an associate of Lamar. *Tavell Clinton - former OG and cousin of Franklin *Slim Skills - Full OG and a friend of Franklin (deceased) ;Associates *Gerald - drug dealer. *Trevor Philips - Leader of Trevor Philips Enterprises and friends of Lamar and Franklin *Online-Player - associate of Lamar Sets There are three distinct sets of the Families in Grand Theft Auto V. *Chamberlain Gangster Families (CGF): The Chamberlain Gangster Families are the largest set. Their territory consists of the entire Chamberlain Hills neighborhood. They are also referred to as "The Hills" or "Killer Hills". Members of this set often sport attire with the letter "C" for Chamberlain. *Forum Gangsters Families (FGF): Their territory consists of Forum Drive, Strawberry. It is a small sub-set of the CGF mostly consisting of Franklin and Lamar, due to their frustration with the CGF's OG's not caring about the other members of The Families. This can be heard in conversations between Franklin, Lamar, and Stretch during the missions Chop and The Long Stretch. *Carson Avenue Families (CAF): At war with the Chamberlain Gangsters. Their territory consists of the Strawberry section of Carson Avenue. Terms/Slang BK/VK are disrespect terms towards the Ballas and Vagos gangs. Toad/Frog/Family are respect terms used towards each other, Toad and Frog are used because of the gang's color. Franklin uses the term "Toad" when greeting one of The Families members. Trivia *The Chamberlain Gangsters, Carson Ave, and the Forum Drive Sets are probably distinct sets like the Temple Drive Families and the Seville Boulevard Families were in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and because of Grove Street under control of the Ballas gang, they were made the main distincts instead of Grove Street. *If you are playing as Franklin and wander into Families territory with the Police chasing you, the Families' gang members will shoot the police to aid you. However, this only works at 1 and 2 stars, at 3 or more stars the gang members will just run away. *The Families own their unique bright greeen and black coloured and highly modified versions of their gang cars. They can usually be found parked beside sidewalks or rarely driving around Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry (especially in Forum Drive). *According to Lamar during the mission Hood Safari, The Families used to own Grove Street. This conversation only happens if Franklin escapes with Lamar during the mission. Also a Ballas gang member can be heard mentioning this during the shoot out. *When listening to phone conversations in Chamberlain Hills, some members of The Families can be heard saying "What's good, CJ?" *In The Underbelly Of Paradise, it is implied that the Families have territory in Davis. This is also supported by Families members wearing Jerseys with "Davis" written on the back, and who claim to be from Davis in conversations. This suggests that Families are supposed to have territory in Davis, however they are not programmed to spawn there. It is also implied that there are various other sets in addition to the three known ones. *The gang outfit for Xbox 360 Avatars is oddly called "Grove Street Families Outfit". *Franklin has got a picture of dead Chamberlain Gangster Families member Slim Skills. In his room *Writing R.I.P. Slim Skills F.G.4. Life(Forum Gangsters 4 Life) Slim Skillses pictures in under. But he is a CGF member. Gallery GSFmember-GTAV.png|The Families member from GTA V's Website. Franklin Grove-Street-GTAV.jpg|The Families graffiti with gang members in front. Franklin kicking a Balla-GTAV.png|Franklin hitting a Ballas member. Grove member being arrested-GTAV.png|The Families member being arrested. GangWar-GTAV.jpg|Franklin attacking the Ballas whilst driving a green modified Manana. screenshot-exclusif-gta-5.jpg.jpg|Franklin attacking the Ballas near Grove Street. RebsLiqourInside-GTAV.png|A Families member robbing a liquor store. CGF members at Chamberlain hills.jpg|Two members of the Chamberlain Gangster Families at Chamberlain Hills CGF members.jpg|CGF members two members of the C.G.F.jpg|The CGF members at Chamberlain Hills membre des Forum drive Families.jpg|Forum Drive Families members FDF members.jpg|FDF members FDF member.jpg|Forum Drive Families member slim skills.jpg|Dead Families member and a Franklin's friend Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American gangs